


William's Resolution

by Southern_Breeze



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Southern_Breeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's eve, but William doesn't care much for parties or resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William's Resolution

Excitement crackled through the air along with a few early fireworks. Voice rose and fell with excitement and generous amounts of alcohol. William walked down the street towards his own apartment, barely noticing the revelers making their way to various parties, but he did shake his head as he watched one young reaper trip over his own feet and fall into a drunken, tangled puddle. “Honestly,” he muttered to himself, as he walked around the man. Just because it was New Year’s Eve didn’t mean that they could take the evening off. Humans didn’t quit dying just because it was a holiday, and their souls would need to be collected. A drunken reaper was more likely to make a mistakes, and that was precisely the kind of moment that a foul demon would strike. Although he was off the clock, William didn’t expect to get much rest tonight. There was a strong chance he would be forced to go into the field. 

Finally reaching his apartment, William unlocked his door and stepped inside. Beautiful peace and quiet surrounded him like a velvet cloak, and he let out a sigh of relief as he closed the door behind him. Although he dared not get undressed just yet, he did loosen his tie and removed his jacket as he moved to sat on the couch. The soft sound of flapping wings filled the space as his pigeon, Rosalind, flew over and landed on his shoulder. She gently nudged his ear, and he petted her gently if not a bit distractedly. 

“We’ll celebrate our own way,” he said softly to her. It was the close as William would come to a resolution. When he was newly reborn, he had made resolutions each year to be a better employee and to push forward towards his own redemption. As a supervisor, he had resolved to keep his workers in check and do the best job he could, yet he had failed. It seemed that he had always failed, and that this resolutions only set him up for disappointment. At one point, he had resolved to never again to make another resolution, and that was the only one he had truly kept.

Feeling a little more relaxed in his own apartment, he went to his own kitchen to get something to drink. He was taking a long sip of water when he heard a collective cheer rise up from outside, and he knew that it was now past midnight. 

“Happy New Years,” he said quietly in his lonely kitchen.

His phone rang, and William sighed softly as he went to answer it – already knowing that it would be trouble. There was no reason for his new year to begin any differently than his last.

Honestly.


End file.
